Mamori's Birthday
by Makiko Igami
Summary: The Devil Bats are celebrating Mamori's birthday at their clubhouse with a few games.


Mamori's birthday was celebrated in Deimon's clubhouse with all of the Devil Bats, since it was in the middle of the week and they were practicing anyways. She had promised to celebrate with her girl friends during the weekend, but that didn't stop the football club to surprise her with a surprise party.

Kurita had bought many cream puffs, after a hint from Hiruma he even went to the manager's favorite store. Judging by her funny face, she was very pleased, so everybody tried to ignore her looks. Monta was so nervous as he gave her his present that he wasn't even able to get one word out straight, but she thanked him with a smile anyways.

Later that evening, they decided to play some games, so somebody plugged in Mario Party and Kurita, Toganou, Suzuna and Monta played merrily for a round, which Suzuna won. After that, they switched players to Kuroki, Taki and Sena, because Kurita broke their fourth game pad. He apologized repeatedly until Hiruma kicked him out of the house so that he could get a new pad. He returned just in time for the third round and to see Kuroki trying to kill Taki because he beat him at several Mini Games. Fortunately for him though he was stopped by Musashi, who declared that it wasn't worth the energy and he could easily beat him at the next game. Sena was third, but only because he was too scared by the other two's behavior and nobody showed him how to use his legs for this game.

During the next round between Juumonji, Komusubi, Mamori and Yukimitsu, Sena decided that he was hungry and helped himself to some cream puffs and sat down in the back, watching the others play. Kurita was cheering Komusubi on, but Mamori was winning by a mile while Yukimitsu was trying his best not be in the last place the entire time.

They had a good laugh as the time progressed and it was getting very late, when Sena noticed that everybody had their turn but Hiruma. Even Musashi had played one game straight choosing Mario due to the lack of anything better. He wasn't so keen on any of the characters either. Still, he managed a close second place after Monta, but that was only because they had a lot of Mini Games in which you had to catch things. Otherwise he would have won, but Monta also managed to get onto the most green fields which got him another Bonus Star.

So, when they were searching for the next five participants, Sena pushed one of the controllers into Hiruma's hands. The blond looked at him curiously and demanded, "What the fuck are you doing, fucking shrimp?"

"Ah, um, Hiruma-san… I thought… it would be nice if you… would play with us as well," he stammered, laughing nervously at the end. Everybody else in the room was looking at him funnily, because nobody knew just how Hiruma would play something like Mario Party, which was nothing like an Ego Shooter or any other action-loaded game.

In fact, Hiruma looked up at the standing boy with a bored look that said very clearly, 'Are you kidding me?', chewing his gum as if nothing had happened. A bubble pop later he had shrugged, stood up and sat down in front of the TV set, the controller in his hand and he had already chosen his character.

Everybody expected him to chose Boo Hoo, but to everybody's surprise, he had chosen Daisy, the princess.

A loud gasp was heard, to which Hiruma raised his eyebrow in question, but nobody said anything. Instead, the other's chose their characters and the game started, just like it did all the times before.

About half an hour later, when Hiruma had won with 100 Stars and all the Bonus Stars(1) everybody knew why he had chosen Daisy the princess.

Everybody was scared to their bones when he and the princess said in perfect synch, she in her cute and girly way and he in his frightening and devilish way: "Ya-Ha!"(2)

Afterwards he stood up, popped another bubble and left the building to go to the toilet.

Musashi followed him closely.

* * *

(1) You can't do that. It's impossible to beat the game that high in just about half an hour. 

(2) She really does say that. Princess Daisy in Mario Party 5 for the Game Cube says "Ya-ha!" when it's her turn or she won something. ;


End file.
